This invention relates to a vehicle with a door arrangement which is improved in the respect that, when the doors are open, there is convenient access to the interior of the vehicle in contiguous regions of both the sides and an end of the vehicle.
Various vehicles have a need for accessibility to their interiors. This is particularly true of an emergency medical vehicle which is narrow enough to travel through areas of traffic congestion. Due to the narrow body of such a vehicle, emergency medical technicians, when attending to a patient lying in the emergency vehicle at the accident site, need maximum accessibility because they must stand beside the vehicle.
Traffic congestion caused by automobile accidents frequently delays the arrival of emergency vehicles at the accident site. Accident victims are deprived of receiving emergency medical treatment during the post-impact hour where the possibilities of survival are the highest.
A vehicle highly suited for such situations is an narrow articulated vehicle which includes a steerable towing propulsion vehicle, and a trailer vehicle which is equipped with the usual facilities used by emergency medical technicians. Such an articulated vehicle is highly maneuverable so that it can travel through congested areas in order to reach an accident site and travel from the accident site to a hospital or to an uncongested area where the patient can be transferred to a conventional ambulance or other rescue vehicle.